No es lo que esperaba
by Marian-Renesmee
Summary: El 2013, algo cambió para siempre, el mundo que siempre ha sido simplemente desapareció, aquí habrá lagrimas, muchas, pero, a pesar de todo, ¿estará con la persona que ama? -Embarazo- susurré, tratando de grabarlo en mi mente y hacerme a la idea, voltee a verlo a él, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y un rostro torturado, yo lo amo a él, y él a ella. Pasa y lee (:
1. Prólogo

**¡Prohibido el Plagio! Si quieres publicarla pide permiso y da créditos. Los personajes no son míos, eso es obvio, yo solo he cambiando un poquito, bueno no, he cambiado MUCHO la historia.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella. Ojos color chocolate y cabello Caoba hasta la cintura y con una que otra curva. Soy como un Ratón de Biblioteca, adoro leer, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. En secreto me gusta alguien llamado Edward, siempre estoy ''Cacheteando la banqueta'' por él. Hace poco me enteré de que a mi mejor amigo le gusto, bueno no es para tanto, el tiene 20, Edward 18 y yo solo 15. Quiero a Edward y que él me quiera. A veces quisiera ser Tanya, Irina o Kate, que son quienes él quiere o eso creo. Jacob, mi mejor amigo siempre me ha apoyado en todo, espero seguir con nuestra amistad. Hace más de un año que quiero a Edward. Hoy es su cumpleaños, 4 de Septiembre, cumplirá 19 y yo en 9 días 16. Somos Cristianos y pues de la iglesia lo conocí, era Martes, yo estaba muy emocionada pues me invito a su cumpleaños, no era la gran cosa, solo una comida, comencé a sentir nervios y mi estomago se contrajo pero apenas y lo noté ya que se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando mi ''hermano'' Emmett me llevó. Algún día hablare de mi ''familia''. En fin, entre ya que la puerta estaba abierta, lo salude y le entregué su regalo, una tabla con un dibujo de BMX que le gusta mucho, lija color Verde ya que es su color favorito, y autografiada por los mejores Skaters y BMX en el mundo y llantas de repuesto, me gusta tanto que lo que me pida se lo cumplo y aunque sé que debe de ser al revés, lo hago porque quiero.

En ese momento me dio un abrazo y sentí muy bonito pero lo oculte, me llevó a una mesa en donde estaban sentadas varias personas, yo solo baje la mirada hacia mis manos que en ese momento se convirtieron en lo más interesante del mundo, pusieron música y muchos estuvieron bailando, yo solo estaba sentada observando las imágenes guardadas en mi celular, y sí, así estuve toda la fiesta esperando que me hablara pero no paso. –_No seas tonta, es obvio que muy y apenas sabe que existes_- pensé negando con la cabeza, mis alborotados cabellos se movieron de manera que se hicieron aun mas rebeldes. Emmett me aviso que ya estaba afuera, me levante y fui hacia Edward que estaba sentado, -_Me despido o no me despido_- pensé sintiendo como si me debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, al final termine tocando su hombro tímidamente.

-Ya me voy- dije mientras él se levantaba y me daba un abrazo y las gracias por haber venido. Asentí con la cabeza y di media vuelta, el se volvió a sentar y siguió conversando como si nada, sentí mis ojos aguarse y camine más rápido hacia la salida, cuando llegue a la puerta Emm ya estaba ahí, abrí la puerta y fue a dejarme a mi casa.

Sentada frente a mi Laptop ya por la noche, vi que subía fotos y fotos de todos a Facebook, vi que en una él se me quedaba viendo, dentro de mí creció algo de esperanza, y se sintió tan bien. Entonces traté de abrir la foto pero él la había eliminado. Eso significa algo ¿No?

* * *

¡Hola! Pues estoy de regreso con una nueva historia. ¿Quieren que la continúe? El capitulo ha sido corto pero espero que les haya gustado. Es lindo estar aquí de nuevo. ¿¡Reviews!?

_Marian-Renesmee_


	2. Presentaciones

**¡Prohibido el Plagio! Si quieres publicarla pide permiso y da créditos. Los personajes no son míos, eso es obvio, yo solo he cambiado un poquito, bueno no, he cambiado MUCHO la historia. Aquí otro capítulo :3**

**Aclaraciones: Todos humanos, Bella es la más pequeña :9**

* * *

**1.- Presentaciones.**

Estaba sentada escuchando música, pensando en él. Esto a veces es cansado, no podía sacarlo de mi mente, quisiera odiarlo, pues solo está detrás de ellas. Quisiera ser su mejor amiga. En fin, hoy era Domingo, tal vez lo vea en la predicación, o no lo sé, pues el ya es mayor. Estaba sentada esperando a que mi primo Sam pasara por mí, ahora yo estaba cuidando a mi gatita, la habían esterilizado, era horrible verla así, dormida como si estuviera muerta. Era la hija de mi otra gata, la cual también ya habían operado, me dolía demasiado verlas así. Entonces lo recordé, el estudia para doctor, aunque cirujano igual que su padre Carlisle.

Comencé a hiperventilar cuando pasaron por mí, lo vi llegar como siempre caminando tan de ay, era completamente hermoso, camine hacia el salón y de ahí en mas no puse atención por estarlo viendo, cuando salimos el me vio, vino hacia mí y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, fue hermoso pues sentí una especie de corriente que me paso de pies a cabeza empezando por donde el poso sus labios. El era alto cabello cobrizo, nariz recta, labios carnosos y unos ojos hermosos color esmeralda como su madre, Edward Cullen posiblemente era el hombre más guapo de la tierra. Cuando llegue a mi casa subí a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Washington, llamado Forks, raramente veíamos la luz del sol por que casi siempre estaba nublado.

Faltaban apenas 4 días para mi cumpleaños, yo no quería fiestas ni nada parecido, pero mi atolondrada madre llamada Raneé quería algo especial. Yo odio que me regalen cosas y las sorpresas. Y mi padre Charlie simplemente la veía divertido, claro nunca van a cambiar, rodé los ojos inconscientemente. Mi mama es maestra en un pequeño centro de atención para niños especiales y mi padre es el jefe de la policía en Forks y Seattle. Tengo 2 hermanos, Emmett de 21 y Jasper de 19. Edward tiene 2 hermanas, casualmente, una llamada Rosalie de 20 y otra llamada Alice de 16, él las protege mucho además que Jasper y Emmett son sus mejores amigos Alice es mi mejor amiga y me llevo bien con Rose. Los padres de ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen, un hermoso matrimonio que cualquiera envidia, Esme es diseñadora de interiores, creo que por eso la obsesión por la moda y las compras de Alice aunque no sé de donde saco lo hiperactivo, puesto que sus padres son muy calmados. Yo soy algo torpe y aburrida, me gusta la música clásica aunque también el rock, como rock pop, punk rock, punk pop, rock alternativo y metal. Rosalie es alta y lo es aun más por sus tacones. Tiene el cabello rubio y parece una modelo, tiene muchas curvas, es muy humilde y buena, aunque a veces es grosera para defender a quienes quiere, sus ojos son de un hermoso azul como los de su padre Carlisle. Alice es la pequeña duende que más quiero porque es mi mejor amiga, es bajita por eso le digo duende, aunque usa tacones, así es casi igual de alta que yo. Su cabello es color negro azabache, tiene rasgos muy finos y sus ojos son color gris azulado, supongo que por Carlisle. Esme es una mujer muy buena y hermosa, su rostro es en forma de corazón y su cabello color caramelo. Es de las mujeres más buenas, humildes y cariñosas que conozco. Carlisle es también muy bueno, es de los mejores cirujanos reconocido a nivel mundial pero aun así prefirió venir a ayudar en Forks que quedarse en otro lugar y ganar mucho dinero. Emmett es alto, cabello color como el mío color caoba y rizado, tenía los ojos también color chocolate y ciertamente nos parecíamos mucho y está enamorado de Rosalie.

Jasper era otro caso, el es mi mejor amigo como Jake pero mejor porque es como mi psicólogo, hermano y me protege mucho como Emmett pero Jasper es mas posesivo, tengo entendido que él quiere a Alice pero ella no le hace caso porque esta embobada con Mike, esto era horrible pues eran mis mejores amigos y estar así es medio raro. En fin, el es alto, solo un poco más que yo, su cabello es color miel y ojos color gris, es el único que salió como la familia de mi mama.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Jasper abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza, asentí bajando la cabeza para seguir dibujando la lamina de artes que me encargaron.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?- pregunto sentándose a los pies de la cama enfrente de mí.

-Dibujo esto para artes, aunque no estoy segura de si colorearlo o no- respondí simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Puedo?- dijo señalando el dibujo, asentí y él lo tomo, lo observe analizando su rostro, era evidente que estaba buscando algo raro en mis infantiles trazos. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que lo vi arqueando las cejas, torció algo los labios y susurro para el mismo _Algo va mal, _volteo a verme directamente a los ojos. Le mostré una sonrisa falsa y vi la tristeza inundar sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-No sé de que hablas- dije inocentemente abriendo los ojos como si algo me sorprendiera.

-Sabes bien de que hablo… Es por Edward ¿verdad? Hermana, deberías olvidarte de él si sabes que está detrás de Tanya- dijo y yo arquee las cejas riendo amargamente.

-Por Dios Jasper tu estas detrás de Alice y ella quiere a Mike- dije y al instante me arrepentí por su mirada, bajo la cabeza y después dije.

-Yo… Jasper lo siento, es que tu comentario me dolió por favor perdóname- dije, el me sonrió tristemente y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo y él se recostó en la cama conmigo abrazados algunos minutos y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté cuando sentí que mi almohada respiraba, un momento, las almohadas no respiran, abrí un solo ojo pues estaba tan cómoda así, vi una playera color azul marino, abrí el otro ojo y recordé que me había quedado dormida con Jasper, voltee a ver el reloj que esta sobre el buro, las 7:13 p.m.

-Genial- nótese el sarcasmo. Había dormido 4 horas, comencé a mover a Jasper ya que teníamos que ir a comprar cosas para la cena.

-Déjame dormir un poco más- dijo con voz cansada aun con los ojos cerrados. Reprimí una sonrisa, como amaba al baboso de mi hermano.

-Vamos Jazz, tengo hambre- dije haciendo un puchero del tipo que me hace Alice cuando no me quiero probar un vestido corto. Jasper me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y note ternura en su mirada. _Gané_, pensé.

-Con esos gestos nunca podré negarte algo pequeña- dijo y yo sonreí y me levante, me alisté en 5 minutos ya que no me gustaba usar maquillaje o algo así. Entonces salimos hacia el súper mercado.

* * *

**Bien chicas aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y estoy pensando en hacer la misma historia pero Edward POV y que esta sea Bella POV porque de lo que salió de mi retorcida mente pues cada quien tiene diferentes pensamientos y muchas desigualdades, bueno ustedes me dicen si les agrada la idea. Besos.**

_Marian-Renesmee_


End file.
